1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pincushion.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,967, for example, pincushions have a basic configuration in which a resiliently compressed cushioning material such as cotton, wool, or sponge is wrapped in a cloth to form a rounded soft pincushion face, and are used to hold needles for handicrafts in a state where the needles are stuck into the pincushion face.
According to the pincushion described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,967, the shape of the pincushion surface is adjusted by fitting a ring onto a hem of the cloth wrapping the cushioning material, and auxiliary rings for fixing are put on the upper side and the lower side of the ring in an overlapping manner in order to prevent the ring from coming off in the vertical direction. The vertical positions of the upper rings are fixed by pulling downward a wire whose end is pasted to a bottom plate, and the vertical position of the lower auxiliary ring is fixed by pasting it to the circumferential portion of the bottom plate.
The configuration of the pincushion described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,967 cannot be easily disassembled. Thus, when a needle for handicrafts is completely buried below the cushioning material surface, it is difficult to pull out the needle. Furthermore, it is also difficult to have fun by replacing the cloth forming the pincushion surface with a cloth having a user's favorite color or pattern.